10 Misscall at 5 am
by Penikia
Summary: hari ini Kagami Taiga ulang tahun. bukannya mengucapkan 'selamat' sang pujaan hati a.k.a rivalnya Aomine Daiki malah sibuk mencari tahu siapa stalker yang selalu mengganggu Kagami sejak 10 hari kemarin. #FIC BIRTHDAY KAGAMI TAIGA


' **Drrttt Drrrrttt'**

Sekali lagi, handphone flip berwarna merah merah marun itu bergetar. Menunggu sang pemilik menyentuhnya.

' **Drrrrtt Drrrtt'**

Ini sudah ke-8 kalinya. Tapi buntalan selimut itu tetap enggan membuka matanya. Masih ingin menikmati tidur cantiknya, sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

' **Drrrttt Drrrtt'**

"Arghhh!" akhirnya sang empu HP terpaksa bangun. duduk dan mengacak surai merah tuanya yang tadinya berantakan, menjadi tambah tak tertata.

Tut. Tombol merah ditekan, dan getaran dari si HP langsung lenyap seketika. Kagami Taiga menyimpan kembali HP nya disamping. lututnya ditekuk, matanya tak lepas dari Hpnya yang teronggok, jaga-jaga jikalau teroris itu masih menghubunginya.

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

Si handphone masih dalam keadaan diam. Kagami hanya menaikan satu alisnya. 'Biasanya sampai 10 kali.'

Merasa tak kan ada lagi panggilan, ia kembali menutup dirinya dibalik selimut merah hangatnya. Sudah siap kembali ke alam mimpi. Matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit. Domba imajiner berloncatan satu persatu diatas kepalanya. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, dan akhirnya ia kembali ke surga imajinasinya.

' **Drrrrrrrrttttttt'**

"KAMPRET!"

 **10 Miscall at 5 AM**

 **Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **And story is Mine**

 **Juga produk iklan yg muncul bukan punya saya muehehehe**

 **Pair : Aomine D. X Kagami T.**

 **Warning : OOC (because no OOC no life /plak/), Romance yang fail, dan narasi author yang pasaran kata-katanya, typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kagami Taiga berjalan lunglai kesekolahnya. Kejadian jam 5 pagi tadi pagi membuatnya harus dengan susah payah menahan emosinya, untuk tidak membanting si HP kelantai. Karena, yang pertama, uang bulanannya kini tengah krisis jika ia harus membeli hp baru, ditambah lagi mau bilang apa coba dia sama papahnya kalau anak lelakinya itu selalu diteror nomor yang tidak dikenal? Bisa-bisa dia disuruh pulang ke Amerika, dan setiap hari selalu dikawal bodyguard-bodyguard sangar macam ditv. Asal tahu saja Ayahnya itu sangat Possesif sekali kalau soal Kagami.

Buktinya saja hampir setiap hari Ayahnya menelepon Himuro Tatsuya untuk menjaga Kagami. Plisss memangnya dia orok yang baru lahir kemarin? 'Taiga udah gede Tou-chan~'. Rengek batinnya.

Dan yang kedua, HP nya terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan indah tentang 'seseorang'. Siapa? Tentu saja kenangan dengan pemuda berkulit gosong yang selalu One on One dengannya tiap sore. Dan ternyata eh ternyata Kagami sedang dilanda Fallin in Love.

Pada siapa? Sudah pasti pada sang Ultimate seme sepanjang masa. Aomine Daiki, yang merangkap sebagai 'RIVAL' kagami.

Itulah kenapa ia tak mau HP nya dijadikan lampiasan kekesalannya. Terlalu sayang..

.

.

 **Sreg**

Pintu kelas digeser secepat kilat oleh Kagami. Berjalan kearah kursinya yang terletak dipojok. Disekujur tubuhnya menguar aura hitam mencekam seolah berkata 'Jangan Menganggu!' yang membuat siswa-siswi dikelas langsung mundur menghindar, memberi jalan pada Kagami.

Pantatnya ia dudukan dikursi, tangannya menyangga pipinya. Sudah siap menjadi bantal dadakan, Kagami pening. Ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

" _Doumo._ "

Wajah Kagami sukses menghantam meja dengan indah. "Kuroko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Kagami mengelus dadanya, merasa jantungan mendadak.

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi Kagami-kun." Kuroko Tetsuya merespon dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Kagami yang sudah 'sering' mendengar quote Kuroko itu hanya menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan aktifitas bogi(bobo pagi)nya tadi.

Kuroko duduk dibelakang Kagami-di bangkunya-. "Ini masih pagi Kagami-kun. Jangan tidur dulu!" Tegur Kuroko yang hanya dibalas dengkuran halus milik pemuda didepannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Menurunkan tangan Kagami sehingga pipi tembem Kagami bersentuhan dengan tekstur kayu dari meja, Kuroko menaruh buku didepan kepala Kagami. Alhasil wajah tertidur Kagami tertutup oleh buku dan guru tak akan menyadarinya.

" _Oyassumi_." Kuroko mengecup puncak kepala Kagami, lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Siap untuk belajar dan berharap gurunya dikelas tak menyadari Kagami yang tertidur hingga jam istirahat nanti.

.

.

"...mi-kun."

"Kagami-kun."

"Kagami-kun. Bangun!" si manis baby blue mengguncang-guncang bahu partnernya, terus berjuang membangunkannya. Masalahnya ini sudah waktunya istirahat dan Kuroko tak mau kalau sampai cahayanya ini mati kelaparan. Ekhem.. perhatian.

"Kagami-kun." Sekali lagi Kuroko memanggil. Tapi sayang kagami masih mendengkur dengan halus. Kuroko berfikir dengan raut muka datar. Aha!

Mengeluarkan ponsel, ia menekan tombol panggil pada salah satu nomor dikontaknya.

' _Tut..Tut...Tu...pip..'_

' _Moshi-moshi.'_ Suara diseberang telepon terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi. Ah.. Aomine-kun bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si macan yang sedang terlelap.

' _Tetsu? ada apa memangnya?'_ Aomine Daiki, terdengar khawatir.

"Coba Aomine-kun berkata 'Kagami sayang.. Bangunlah!' dengan suara sexy!" titahnya.

' _...'_

"Aomine-kun?"

' _Apa-apaan itu?!'_ teriak Aomine. Dan Kuroko yakin Ace Touou itu sedang berblushing ria.

"Kagami-kun tak mau bangun dari pagi. Dan ini sudah waktunya istirahat." Jelasnya.

Diseberang sana Aomine menghela nafas. _'kalau begitu biarkan saja. Toh si Bakagami tak akan mati hanya karena tidur dari pagi sampai siang.'_

"Tapi dia bisa mati karena **kelaparan** Aomine-kun."Sanggahnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'kelaparan' tadi.

' _Kau berlebihan Tetsu.'_ nada Aomine terdengar tak suka. _'Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatakannya dengan suara sexy?'_

"Kurasa itu tidak mempan jika aku yang mengatakannya."

Aomine kembali menghela nafas. _'haah.. baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya.'_

Kuroko berbinar meski wajahnya masih selurus jalan tol. "baiklah. Aku akan mendekatkan HP nya ke telinga Kagami-kun." HP Kuroko disodorkan ketelinga Kagami. "Aomine-kun mulai lah!" Kuroko memberi perintah.

' _Ekhem.. Kagami sayang~ bangunlah. Chuu~'_ Aomine mengatakannya. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Terlihat!

Kini Kagami menyembulkan wajahnya dibalik buku. "A...Aomine?" matanya masih sedikit sayu, telinganya merah, mungkin juga merambat hingga wajahnya. Kuroko yang melihat hal itu menutup mulut, menahan tawa geli atas kepolosan Kagami. dia harus stay stoic tentu saja.

' _Hoy Bakagami.. berhentilah bersikap seperti beruang hibernasi!'_ Aomine kembali ke mode sangarnya.

Kagami yang masih merona hanya mendecakan lidah "Ck. Kau berisik. Lagian kenapa kau membangunkanku seperti itu hah? Aku mual mendengarnya." Protesnya sambil memegang perutnya seperti mau muntah.

' _Tetsu yang menyuruhku Baka. Dia bilang kau harus makan. Ini sudah jam istirahat.'_

Diliriknya Kuroko yang masih berdiri datar. "benar itu Kuroko? kau yang menyuruhnya berkata seperti itu?"

Kuroko hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dengan cara normal?"

"Sudah. Tapi Kagami-kun tetap tak mau bangun."

Kagami mengusap mukanya, baiklah ia maklumi itu.

' _Kagami!'_ Aomine memanggil.

"Hn?"

' _Nanti sore, biasa oke? Jam 4. Jangan sampai telat!'_

Kagami nyengir. "Oke.."

' _Siptt.. sampai jumpa nanti.'_ Aomine akan menutup teleponnya kalau saja Kagami tidak berteriak tiba-tiba.

"A..AOMINE!"

' _hssss... berisik Baka. Ada apa lagi?'_ diseberang sana Aomine mengusap telinganya yang panas mendadak.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Sebagai gantinya kini kedua pipinya kelihatan merona. "Ti...tidak. eto.. apa tak ada yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?"

' _hah? Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa sih?'_

"A..ah _i_.. _iie_.. _nande mo nai_.." mengibaskan tangannya Kagami kelihatan panik. "Kalau begitu. _Jaa_."

Tut

Sambungan ditutup oleh Kagami. rona merah di wajahnya belum menghilang, tapi tak bertahan lama. Kini ia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatu Air Jordannya. Mata crimson yang selalu kelihatan membara itu kini kelihatan sendu.

"jadi.. dia tidak ingat...ya?"

.

.

"Kagami-kun _otanjoubi omedeto_." Kuroko memberikan kotak seukuran bekal, yang terbungkus kertas kado bergaris merah dan pink, diatasnya terpasang pita merah. Mereka kini istirahat, tengah menyantap bento diatap sambil selonjoran dipinggir pagar.

Girly, itulah yang dipikirkan Kagami ketika melihatnya.

" _Sankyu_ Kuroko." Tapi Kagami tetap menerimanya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Kuroko.

Yang diberi senyuman langsung memalingkan muka lalu mengambil sehelai tisu yang dibawanya disaku, untuk menyumbat hidungnya yang siap mengeluarkan cairan merah gara-gara melihat malaikat didepannya.

Seperti yang kita tahu. Tanggal 2 Agustus, tepatnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kagami. itulah kenapa tadi ia bertanya seperti 'itu' kepada Aomine. Tapi yang ditanya malah lupa, Kagami galau segalau galau nya.

"Na.. Kuroko. Apa menurutmu Aomine lupa dengan ulang tahunku?"

Kuroko yang tadi sibuk menyumbat kebocoran hidungnya. Kini menatap penuh wajah partner didepannya, tangan mungilnya menggapai vanilla milkshake disampingnya, menyeruputnya lalu kemudian siap menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin dia tidak tahu jika Kagami-kun ulang tahun."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu tersenyum miris. "haha.. tentu saja. Siapa aku? Aku Cuma rivalnya mana mungkin dia mau repot-repot tahu hari ulang tahunku."

Oke, Kuroko memang suka Kagami. tapi, jika melihat orang yang dicintainya merana seperti ini. Dia jadi tidak tega.

"Kalau begitu Kagami-kun harus menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Aomine-kun."

Si merah manis kembali hinggap dipipi chubby Kagami yang tengah mengunyah roti melon ke 5. "haaa?" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya panik. "Ti..tidak. Kuroko! Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?" Kagami kembali menunjukan wajah sendunya.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan mendekati Kagami, lalu berjongkok disampingnya untuk kemudian membisikan sesuatu ditelinga si macan seirin itu.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menerima Kagami-kun~"

 **BLUSH**

Kagami merona hebat. "Kuroko!"

Bayangan seirin itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Yah, asal kau tahu saja Kagami. itu bukan hanya sekedar godaan. "Oh ya. Kau boleh buka kado dariku Kagami-kun!"

"E..eh. benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Srak. Srak. Kagami dengan telaten membuka kertas yang menyelimuti kotak berukuran sedang itu. Lalu...

Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Ngggg.. eto... Kuroko.. ini... apa?" Ditunjuknya dua benda didalam kotak tersebut.

2 Cup Pop Mie Kari Syusyu dan Kari kejyu.

Aquamarine berbinar ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Kagami. seolah-olah itulah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

"Itu Pop Mie Kagami-kun. Rasa baru, kari kejyu dan kari syusyu." Kuroko mengacungkan jempol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Oke, kagami merinding sekarang. Kenapa Kuroko jadi OOC begini?

Dan please! Sebodoh-bodohnya Kagami dia masih tahu jika itu _fast food_ yang sedang booming di suatu negara di Asia Tenggara. Disebabkan iklannya yang absurd. Yang ditanya Kagami itu, maksudnya apa?

"Sial! Aku juga tahu itu Pop Mie... nggg rasa baru?! Tapi maksudnya apa? Ini hadiahnya?"

Nada Kagami sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak marah pemirsa, hanya kesal. Karena kadonya Cuma 2 cup Pop Mie, kenapa bukan 20? Atau mungkin paling sedikit 10 cup?

Dasar Bakagami!

"Sebenarnya itu untuk membantu Kagami-kun menyatakan cinta kepada Aomine-kun."

"Haaa? Dengan ini?" Kagami kembali menunjuk Kari Syusyu.

"Kagami-kun pernah lihat kan iklannya? Coba Kagami-kun menembak Aomine-kun sambil nyanyi lagu sama seperti diiklan itu."

Kagami tambah bingung.

"Lalu... hubungannya dengan ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah membereskan kotak bekalnya. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu atap tapi saat diambang pintu ia berbalik.

"Itu agar Kagami-kun bisa fasih mengucapkan lirik inggrisnya. Lagipula nilai bahasa inggris Kagami-kun dibawah rata-rata. Jadi aku khawatir." Lalu Kuroko langsung menghilang ditelan kegelapan(?)

"KUROKO TEME!"

.

.

"Cih. Kuroko sialan! Apa dia lupa kalau aku pernah tinggal di Amerika?!"

Kagami kini tengah berjalan, hampir sampai ke tempat janjiannya dengan Aomine sambil menendang kaleng malang dijalanan. Lapangan streetball dekat stasiun. hanya butuh 5 menit untuk sampai kesana.

Dan disana ia melihat Aomine, duduk bersila ditengah lapangan sambil memutar memutar bola basket dengan jarinya. Ah! Rasanya amarah Kagami luntur seketika.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Aomine menoleh. "Yo! Kagami. kau lama." Dan nyengir pepsodent seperti biasa.

" _Sorry_. Hehe. Langsung main?" Kagami berjalan mendekat. Menaruh tas dan jas sekolahnya dipinggir lapangan.

"Keh. Siapa takut!?" Aomine melempar bola pada Kagami. " _Bring it on now!_ "

Dan one on one sengit pun tak terelakan.

.

.

Kagami meneguk pocarinya dengan rakus. Disampingnya, Aominepun melakukan hal yang sama. Tentu saja, bayangkan seberapa lelahnya pertandingan mereka. Apalagi mereka sama-sama sempat masuk zone tadi.

"Hoy Kagami. ngomong-ngomong apa stalker itu masih menghubungimu?" Aomine, kalau kau ingin membuka pembicaraan. Harusnya bukan itu hal pertama yang kau tanyakan.

Lihat saja wajah Kagami sekarang. Dahinya mengerenyit tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau bahas hal itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Ini sudah 10 hari sejak orang itu menerormu kan?"

"Hah.. yah. Aku tak mengerti. Setiap telponnya kuangkat dia malah langsung mematikannya. Kucoba kirim sms, dia gak ngebales. Sial! Sebenarnya siapa sih orang itu? Dan apa maunya?"

Kagami kesal, ia meremukan botol pocari yang sudah habis tadi dengan sekali remasan. Aomine terkekeh.

"Mungkin dia fansmu. Haha."

Mata crimson itu melirik pemuda menyebalkan disampingnya. "Kau pikir itu lucu?! Aku cape Aho, di ganggu terus seperti itu." Mulut Kagami mengembung, membuat wajah sangarnya jadi kelihatan imut.

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami gemas. "Haha. _Warui_. Tapi, kupikir orang itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat misscallnya." Aomine mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berfikir.

Kagami menaikan satu alis cabangnya. "Pesan apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Stalker itu selalu menelepon sebanyak 10 kali di jam yang sama setiap hari. Jam 5." Tangan tan itu menunjukan 5 jari kedepan wajah Kagami.

"Lalu?" Kagami anteng mendengarkan. Meskipun dia heran, tumben sekali si rival sesama bodohnya ini sedang mood berfikir seperti itu.

"Hemmm... sepuluh... sepuluh..." Aomine berguman tak jelas. Kagami makin bingung dibuatnya.

Lebih dari 10 menit Aomine berfikir, tapi belum ada pencerahan sedikitpun di otak minimalisnya itu. Dan Kagami hampir saja menyerah menunggu, sudah siap untuk pulang. Terlihat dari jas nya yang sudah terpasang.

"AH!"

Kagami berjengit kaget. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?" wajah Kagami penuh pengharapan.

"Coba jam 10 nanti kita telpon dia. Malam ini aku akan menginap di apartemenmu." Aomine berdiri lalu menenteng tasnya. Keluar dari arena streetball.

"O..Oy tunggu Aho! Aku masih belum mengerti." Kagami berlari kecil, mengejar.

"Kau tahu kan 10-5 itu berapa?"

"Tentu saja 5. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"10-5 itu 5. Nah harusnya kau menelponnya pada hari ke 5 pada jam 10. Karena hari ke 5 itu sudah lewat kita ambil kelipatannya yaitu hari ke 10 dengan kata lain hari ini."

Kagami melotot hebat.

WOW! Aomine kok? Mendadak jadi jenius? Kagami shock berat jadinya.

"Nah. Lalu kenapa kita harus menelpon jam 10?"

"Nggg.. kalau itu hanya insting." Jawabnya enteng.

Kagami _facepalm_. Ralat.. dia masih si bodoh Ahomine.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan menunggu jam 10 malam sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda remang yang sedang bolak-balik mengusap dagu di ruang tv apartemennya. Ia memakai baju tanpa lengan putihnya seperti biasa dan jeans kedodoran.

Sedangkan Kagami? ia hanya duduk anteng sambil ngemil 'Kacangku rasa bawang' di sofa. Memakai t-shirt hitam dan jeans selutut. Dan tak tahukah? Kokoro Kagami masih menunggu si dekil pujaan hatinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tapi masih belum juga. Cukup! Kagami menyerah. Lagipula 2 jam lagi ulang tahunnya akan berakhir.

Kokoro Kagami ngenes. *sobs*

"Kagami. masih belum?" Aomine berhenti sejenak dari acara mondar-mandirnya.

"Belum. 5 menit lagi. "

"Hah baiklah." Lalu mengetik sesuatu entah apa diponselnya.

Kagami kembali ngemil unyu.

5 menit berlalu. Kagami bangun dari singgasananya(?) "Aomine. Sudah waktunya!" Kagami memberi aba-aba.

Aomine mengangguk. Lalu berjalan keluar. Rencananya dia akan berjaga dan memeriksa diluar saat Kagami menelpon, karena ditakutkan stalker mungkin saja akan muncul.

Kagami sudah siap tempur. Jarinya menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang tak dikenal tersebut.

' _Tut...Tut..Tut...'_

3 kali nada tunggu terdengar. Kagami doki-doki. Tapi belum ada jawaban dari pihak yang ditelpon.

' _...Tut...Tu..Pik'_

' _Hallo.'_

"..."

PIK

Kagami langsung mematikannya. Matanya membelalak. Alis cabangnya menukik tajam.

Suara itu...

Si stalker itu...

Brengsek!

Kagami dengan beringas menekan kembali tombol panggil.

' _Tut..Pik'_

' _Hallo.'_ Suara si stalker kembali terdengar.

"Ahomine Dakian brengsek! Apa maksdunya ini hah?"

Oh ternyata Aomi...EHHHH Aomine?

Ternyata si stalker yang mengganggu Kagami selama ini adalah Aomine Daiki a.k.a Rival a.k.a pujaan hati Kagami.

 **Terus? Harus syukuran gitu?**

Abaikan si author sedeng!

Kagami mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat. Menahan amarahnya. Dan diseberang sana Aomine malah tertawa gurih.

"Jangan tertawa sialan! Jelaskan semuanya!" kagami naik pitan. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

' _Oke.. oke.. Easy beb..'_

B..beb...? Kagami tidak salah dengar kan? Perasaan dia sudah membersihkan kotoran telinganya kemarin. Kagami jadi ngeblush bahagia.

' _Keluarlah! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya.'_

Panggilan kembali ditutup. Kagami dengan langkah kaki menghentak tapi dengan background bunga-bunga indah bermekaran dengan cepat membuka pintu masuk apartemennya.

Dan disana Aomine tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum makmur tanpa dosa. Kagami tambah geram jadinya.

"Nah jelaskan..."

"Sttt... ikut aku!" Ocehan Kagami malah dibungkam dengan Aomine yang menyeret tangannya tiba-tiba keluar kawasan apartemen.

"Ho..hoy Aho! Kita mau kemana." Kagami panik. Tapi senang juga, lihat saja wajahnya yang merah padam.

Tentu saja. Mau dibawa dia jam 10 malam begini? Apalagi ditambah suasana kawasan itu sepi. Kagami merasa diculik oleh makhluk kegelapan jadinya.

"Diamlah!"

Oke. Kagami bungkam sekarang.

10 menit mereka berjalan. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba dilapangan basket yang diterangi 4 lampu jalan. Aomine menarik Kagami ketengah lapangan.

"Jadi.. jelaskan sekarang!" Kagami melipat tangan didepan dada. Menuntut penjelasan orang yang sedang menggaruk tengkuk dihadapannya.

" _Sorry_. Sebenarnya stalker itu... aku.." Kagami masih memasang pose bak seorang raja.

Aomine menelan ludah gugup. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu Kagami sungguh.."

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?!" Kagami berteriak.

"...Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan ini."

Dan **PET**.

Ke 4 lampu itu mati. Menyisakan kegelapan dan hembusan angin malam diantara mereka.

"A...ao..." si merah takut.

" _Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday to you._."

Wow to the wow. Itu beneran Aomine yang nyanyi.. suaranya.. astaga... Husky krispi krispi! Kagami lumer ditempat. Dan hebat sekali si Aho fasih bahasa inggris, apa mungkin efek Pop Mie kari syusyu pemberian Kuroko yang Aomine makan waktu diapartemen Kagami?

Belum sempat keterkejutan Kagami. kejutan lain datang menyusul.

Disana. Disamping kiri lapangan, para anggota kiseki no sedai+Momoi+Takao+Himuro dan pijat plus plus /salah skrip!/berjalan mendekat. Dan disamping kanan lapangan, para anggota Seirin juga mendekat dengan Kuroko membawa sebongkah Blackforest dengan lilin 17 tahun. Entah kenapa malam ini Kuroko terlihat jelas?

" _Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday Kagami... Happy Birthday to you._ " Mereka bernyanyi dengan kompak. Kagami ingin menangis, tapi tidak! Malu sama ototnya.

Kagami benar-benar _spechless_. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, niat ingin marah pada Aomine pun sirna entah kemana. Ia bingung harus senang atau marah karena teman-temannya merencanakan ini semua, dan yang terparah adalah merahasiakan stalker itu adalah Aomine.

Blackforest yang dipegang Kuroko sudah sampai didepan wajahnya. "Sekarang tiup lilinnya Kagami-kun!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meniupnya. Semua bertepuk tangan dan lampu kembali menyala. Kagami bisa melihat wajah teman-temannya. Kiyoshi yang tersenyum makmur dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kagami seperti biasa, Momoi dan Riko langsung memeluk Kagami mengabaikan bahwa ada aura kecemburuan keluar dari tubuh kapten seirin.

Himuro tatsuya mengelus pipi Kagami lembut dan mengucapkan selamat. Bahkan Midorima dan Akashi sempat tersenyum tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena bisa merusak citra wibawa katanya.

"Kagamicchi~" Kise langsung menghadiahkan pelukan mautnya pada Kagami. kagami sesak nafas seketika.

Aomine dan Kuroko kompak mendeathglare Kise, berkata seolah 'Lepaskan Kagami!' dengan aura membunuh. Kise ciut seketika, dan dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya. Disinyalir si Kise ini dulunya pernah mengincar Kagami setelah melihat Kagami yang cosplay menjadi maid saat Bunkasai Seirin.

Satu persatu mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' pada Kagami. setelah semua kebagian giliran, tinggal Aomine seorang lah.

Bukannya mengucapkan selamat. Aomine malah mendekati Takao, Koganei dan Izuki lalu berbisik-bisk ria. Kagami hanya menaikan alisnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang sedang melahap kue. Dan tersenyum.

Tapi tak lama kemudian...

 **BLAR**

Kembang api muncul dilangit, dan ternyata Takao lah pelakunya. Si pelaku penyulutan kembang api malah terkikik. Itu bukan hanya hamburan api-api kecil saja, tapi mebentuk satu huruf dilangit.

' _I'_

 **BLAR**

Kembang api kedua muncul. Kali ini Koganei. Mulut kucingnya melengkung indah.

' _LOVE'_

 **BLAR**

Terakhir Izuki. Dan 'Kitakore' bergema dimana-mana. Aomine tersenyum sumringah, mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu adalah kembang api ngutang dari Akashi.

' _YOU'_

Kagami merona. Itu... pernyataan cinta kan?

"Kagami.." Aomine berjalan mendekat.

"... _gomen_. merahasiakannya darimu. Kau tahu kenapa aku pura-pura jadi stalkermu dan menelpon sebanyak 10 kali pada jam 5 pagi?"

Kagami menggeleng. "10 itu nomor punggungmu. Dan 5 adalah nomorku. Angka 5 ditambah angka 10 jadi 510. Ao+Kaga jadi AoKaga." Aomine tersenyum.

Kagami pun ikut tersenyum. Meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Sumpah ia bingung sangat.

"... _ki_...'

"Eh"

" _Suki da yo_... Kagami.."

Saphhire itu menatap dalam ke manik crimson Kagami. dan rona merah dipipi Kagami belum juga hilang malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi... apa kau mau jadi pacar..."

"Tentu!" Kagami merespon cepat. Tapi saat sadar apa yang dikatakannya ia menutup mulut. Dan membuang muka. Blushing lagi.

'Sial. Dia keceplosan.'

Aomine tertawa. Ahhh sungguh indah, sekiranya itulah yang ada di mata Kagami.

"Aku belum selesai Baka. Tapi kurasa itu bagus. Artinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Eh?" Aomine menyeringai, mendekat ke arah Kagami lalu mempersempit jarak.

 **Cup~**

Crimson membelalak. Kagami merasakan benda lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit keningnya. Dan baru sadar kalau Aomine lah yang menciumnya. "Itu hadiah dariku." Lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening kagami yang diciumnya tadi.

"A..aho!"

Para penonton dadakan yang tak sempat terekspos pun mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siulan melihat pasangan baru didepan mereka. Kecuali Kise yang misuh-misuh tak jelas sambil mewek bebek, tapi akhirnya ikutan tepuk tangan juga.

Yah... punya stalker tak seburuk kelihatannya Kagami.

Dan disinilah pasangan AoKaga kita, mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing dibawah taburan bintang. Ini adalah ulang tahun terindah sepanjang hidupnya, karena bisa say goodbye pada gelar jones nya, plus orang yang menembaknya adalah Aomine Daiki sang bebeb hati. Sekiranya itulah menurut Kagami.

 **OWARI**

Hay minna-tacchi *lambai-lambai nista*

Hari ini ultah bebeb Kagami kyaaaaa *taplok blackforest ke muka kagami* Otanjoubi omedeto Bebeb. Semoga makin unyu dan makin setia jadi uke bang Aho /

 **Kagami : woy!**

Gahhhh saya gak tau mau bercuap apa-apa lagi. Yang pasti aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat my Onee-chan Windy, udah bantuin adekmu ini buat fic Shounen-ai. Meskipun akhir-akhirnya malah kena semprot karena dikira bikin fic straight :D secara dia kan bukan fujoshi.

Nah loh kok malah curhat?

Abaikan curhatan author tadi. Nah sekarang siapa yang bersedia memberikan sedekah buat author berupa review? Biar author semangat buat fic AoKaga. Meskipun gk ada yg nunggu.

 **Kagami : review titik aja juga boleh kok!**

Bebeb kok hidoii *mewek gajah**marathon ke segitiga bermuda*

 **Kagami : -_- ekhem.. maafkan author gila tadi! Nah sekarang siapa yang mau review? *senyum malaikat***


End file.
